


I’m there

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: It is said after near death experiences those who have seen death and returned to life are blessed with the ability to see the red string of fate which ties them to their soulmate. The reason for this is because the universe, or life, or whatever higher power that exists feels guilt for trying to claim a life to early, and so in a way to make up for it the string of fate is gifted.Ta-da
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 29
Kudos: 419





	I’m there

Stiles sucked in a rough breath, eyes flashing open, dread and anxiety flooding through him. He felt pinned down and that something was stuck in his throat choking him.

With a limited glance around he finally began to make sense what was happening, bright white lights were hung above him. A relatively quiet beeping came from a machine beside him creating a white noise. 

He closed his eyes again sucking in a few more breaths trying to ignore the multiple machines that were stuck into him. The dread in his chest soon relaxed and the feeling of building laying on him eased away with each breath.

"Stiles, are you okay? Tell me you're okay." 

Stiles opened his eyes again, a small smile resting on his face as he locked his eyes with Noah. 

He gave the best nod he could, under the circumstances of feeling like death, and Noah collapsed into his chest with a heavy sob, body shaking with silent tears.

Stiles raised a shaky hand, resting it on his fathers back as the older man continued to shake, from anger or agony, Stiles was unsure. 

Noah eventually relaxed and sat up, staring at him like it could be his last time. Stiles hated that the tube stuck down his throat stopped him from talking, wanting to demand answers out of his dad for that teary eyed look.

His dad looked him in the eyes, flicking a glance to the door as his lips tightened. He followed the glance, seeing a pacing form behind the frosted glass of the window.He raised an eyebrow and Noah let out a chuckle as he got up to open the door, Scott's pacing stopping as he scrambled through the door. 

"Oh my god dude, are you okay?" Scott quickly spat out as he took one of Stiles shaking hands into his, veins bleeding black as he pulled unknown pain from Stiles. 

Stiles gave him a small nod and glanced to Noah, whose mouth had tightened further as Scott talked to him. About how Derek had carried him out the preserve, arrived at Scott's house begging for Melissa's help, the ride to the hospital, and the week of waiting for him to wake up.

"Derek won't say anything, after giving you to us he ran, I swear he's gone crazy." Stiles gave Scott the best smile he could but felt his body's injuries begin to take its toll as sleep pulled him under. 

When he awoke again Noah seemed less tense, watching him with soft eyes and smile. 

"Scott and the pack went home yesterday, they haven't really left since you were brought here." Stiles silently nodded, and coughed around the tube in his throat.

"I'll go get Melissa." Noah ran from the room, leaving Stiles to desperately try and keep his hands away from his neck.

Stiles continued to cough around the tube, tears running down his face. Somehow even though the tube was providing oxygen he felt breathless, the feeling was familiar and felt himself becoming lightheaded as flashes of memories came to him. 

The preserve, bullets lodging themselves into his body, Derek holding him, an ache of no air in his lungs, a distant feeling of electricity coursing through him. 

His focus returned as a small hand rested on his chest and a larger pair gripped his hand tightly. He closed his eyes tightly feeling his throat close firmly around the tube leaving him to gag as said tube was pulled out of him. 

Stiles sat up holding a hand to his neck as he took in his own breaths, trying to forget the unnerving feeling of the tube leaving his body. 

"Stiles are you alright?" Stiles opened his eyes with a scratchy gasp, seeing Melissa standing in front of him with a worn and worried face. 

"Yeah." His voice came out scratchy, but it was his voice so he couldn't be too mad. 

Melissa gave him a smile and steeled herself as she began her usual checks. With a relieved smile and gentle hug, Melissa let her teary eyes linger on him before leaving the room. 

Noah gave his hand a squeeze making him glance over with a tight smile, Stiles felt as his face turned to a strained scowl as he let himself unfocus, thinking back to the attack in the preserve. 

He felt two bullets tear through his back, lodging themselves tightly in the muscles. He had collapsed to the ground, and in his shock, stood up facing the hunters who had been chasing them, another three bullets entering his chest and grazing his ribs and destroying his lungs. Shortly after that a roar tore through the preserve and glowing reds eyes ran towards him, scooping his body up roughly and running away. As Derek held him he felt the heavy ache in his chest as he uselessly tried to breath but found it choke in his throat. Stiles had heard Derek distantly talking to him, phrases of 'staying awake' and 'not being allowed to die'.

But he had. 

He had let out a choked laugh and let his head rest on Derek's chest, falling into darkness then distantly awakening as electricity tore through him. 

"I died." His rough voice and achy lungs told him everything he needed to know as he glanced to Noah whose face had fallen. 

Noah nodded and his grip tightened ever so slightly on his hand, like if he let go Stiles might disappear, and tears began spilling down his cheeks.

Stiles hadn’t seen Noah cry since his mom died. 

"I wanted you to make the decision to tell your friends, you deserve to make that choice." Stiles nodded and glanced to the window, squeezing the already tight grip on his hand and watched as daylight bleed into night. 

\---

After being in the hospital for another two weeks, Stiles had been discharged. He had grown restless after sitting in a bed for two weeks straight, and after extreme convincing and promises to have one pack member by his side at all times and to actually take his medication, Noah had allowed him to return to school the following week. 

The glances and whispers that followed him made him keep his head low and made his heart race. On many occasions he had contemplated getting in his jeep and going home to hide under the covers of his bed but Scott's hand on his shoulder reassured him enough to stay. 

Scott had told him he was worried about Derek and how he had practically disappeared but Stiles had concerns of his own. The longer he had been awake after his unknown death, a red string had begun to appear and hung loosely from his chest and it seemed to be grow bolder each day. 

He had thought the old tale was bullshit, that god, life, the universe, or some other deity, had felt guilty for his life almost being taken too early and had given him the red string of fate tying him to his soulmate. 

He made the personal choice to keep the string to himself, because it would freak out his father knowing that Stiles had a permanent reminder of his death, and if he were to tell his friends they would feel distraught and try to keep him out of the supernatural world. 

The string fascinated him though, it kept him distracted in most classes but luckily the teachers and his friends were giving him a temporary pass for his weird behaviour. 

Sitting in one of his many boring classes he caught himself looking at the string that was hanging limply from his chest, as discretely as he possibly could, he plucked the string. The feeling of agony, guilt and loss overtook him, making him clutch the desk with a quiet gasp. 

Whoever he was tied to felt so lost and full of despair and he wanted to cradle them to his chest, to soothe the pain and loss that held their heart. 

Stiles felt a hand rest on his lower back and glanced to Lydia beside him, who was watching him worryingly. He gave her a small smile and nod then looked down to his book, trying to look past the damn string. 

\---

Sitting in his room, Stiles stared at the string. It had been a month since he had been out the hospital and the string had become as bright as possible, Stiles had not been able to focus on anything but this damn string since he woke up. 

There was not much lore surrounding the string that would make it disappear or at least be hidden from his sight, so he was stuck staring at it for days upon days. 

He had grown tempted and curious about who was on the other end of the string, he had resisted plucking it since the emotions that came from the other side were overwhelming and personal, and he didn't want to invade the other persons privacy. 

That didn't stop the thought to follow the string however. 

He might not want to invade the other soul on the end but going to find out who they were wouldn't be too invasive. He didn't think the person on the other side of the end of the string lived outside of Beacon Hills, it had been pulled taught a few times while he was wandering about the town. 

Stiles guessed he would have to fully rely on instincts, since the line didn't talk to him like a gps. His instincts led him to his backyard where he stared out at the nearby forest off his property. 

He felt uneasy about stepping out there but shoved the feeling down in order to solve the mystery about this damn string. Stiles eventually found himself in the depths of the preserve, the string pulling tighter ever so slowly. 

His nerves slightly settled as he began to recognise where he was, remembering the night he dragged Scott out into the forest, apparently onto the Hale property. 

Stiles glanced down seeing that the line was taught and let out a stern breath, continuing on his search. He hoped that the apparent love of his life wouldn't be a crazy person, hiding in the tragic ashes of the Hale house. 

As he predicted he now stood outside the Hale home, string extremely tight and a feeling in him was trying to pull him forward. He stayed still instead, looking up at the house charred by the actions of one of the many crazy hunters chasing after Derek. 

"Stiles? Stiles snapped out of thoughts and glanced to the side of the house, where Derek was stood, shirtless and sweaty. 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but glanced at the string between them. Stiles end was clean and tight, bright and red.Derek's end was dark and nearly black, weak and frayed.

But it was still attached. 

"Stiles are you okay?" Stiles looked back up to Derek's eyes, concern pulling at his face, well as much concern as the scowling wolf could portray. 

Stiles offered him a smile and glanced momentarily to the house, remembering the overwhelming feelings that had come through the string. Stiles wouldn't tell Derek anything yet, he needed time to trust and forgive himself. 

"Yeah, I'm all good. Scott told me that you went missing and he's been worried." Derek gave him a sharp nod and hesitantly moved towards him. 

Stiles watched as Derek carefully placed a hand on him, veins darkening slightly. The pain Stiles felt had become a dull ache with the many medications he put into his body each day, only causing problems when he moved too quickly or woke up. 

"You're in pain." Stiles held his tongue to give a sarcastic retort but couldn't help the roll of his eyes. 

"I'll be fine, feeling way better. Thank you." Derek glanced up from his blackened veins to Stiles face, actual surprise pulling at each part of his face. 

Stiles chuckled and began walking, hearing Derek trailing after him. 

"Why are you thanking me?" Stiles glanced sideways and gave Derek a soft smile.

"You came after me, you saved me. I think that deserves a thank you." 

"You were being chased by hunters, I had to protect you."

"I know, it's what we do."

"What we do?"

"Yes, we protect each other."

"You protect me?"

"Want me to go through the list." Stiles raised an eyebrow at the wolf who let out a quiet chuckle and shook his head.

"I'll always protect you Derek, whenever you need me, I'm there." Stiles eyes glanced back down to Derek's chest, a small strand of the frayed thread twining back together. 

\---

It had been a few months since the dying incident, the town had been relatively quiet besides the few human events which Stiles gladly left to his father and his deputies. 

But something was bound to happen, the pack never had the fortune to be left alone for long enough to be considered a break, and so this was how Stiles found himself tied to a tree, bleeding from shallow ritualistic symbols cut into his chest. 

The witch had very willingly told him that she was going to tear apart the pack through his death, but he wasn't all that worried. Between his sheriff father and wolf pack he couldn't find it in himself to actually stress, especially when the red thread that connected him and Derek kept pulling tighter. 

"So how are you planning to kill me? Drowning? Bleeding out? Tied to a stake and burned to death?" The witch turned back to him with a hiss, slicing his cheek with the blade.

"Okay a bit personal I get it." Stiles hissed, watching the women work.

She was doing her best to ignore him but Stiles could see that his chattering was getting under her skin and distracting her. 

Eventually the women turned to him with a hiss, flashing sharp teeth and pale eyes. "Be quiet."

"Rude, no villain is willing to chat with the victim these days." The women scowled and picked up a nearby branch, swinging it to collide with the side of his head. 

A ringing immediately pierced his hearing and a dull ache begun thundering through his skull. 

"Ah, so we going with the beating them bloody option. Personally not my favourite, but whatever gets you off."

"Is it literally impossible for you to keep your mouth shut?" The women snapped and Stiles let out a heavy laugh that pulled at the cuts on his bare chest.

"No actually, but my nonstop rambling does make it easier for my pack to find me." Stiles could feel his words slurring but didn't really care, the faltering look on the women's face giving him satisfaction. 

"They will never find us." She snarled but Stiles saw her uncertainty and fear.

"You sure about that?" A growl echoed around the clearing, and various glowing eyes appeared in the darkness.

"You should know not to take a wolf packs resident human." 

Stiles watched dazedly as the wolves quickly took her down, tying her wrists behind her back with a strange rope. As soon as the situation was deemed handled, Derek was rushing to Stiles side, cutting the rope that held him.

"Oh god Stiles, are you all right."

"Yeah I'm fine, sourwolf."

"This is my fault, she was after me."

"No stop, this isn't your fault. None of this could ever be your fault."

"Stiles..."

"Derek, everything that has happened to you, it hasn't been your fault. So stop, forgive yourself." Derek let out a heavy breath as Stiles collapsed into his chest, watching fondly as more of Derek's darkened thread twined back together. 

\---

After being stuck in the hospital yet again, Stiles found that he wanted to be around the Alpha wolf without a supernatural problem driving them together. 

He wandered up to the loft and the door was opened before he even knocked and was confronted with Derek staring at him wide eyed. 

"Why are you here?" There was no malice or anger in Derek's tone which Stiles took as a good sign.

"I'm bored." Stiles told him simply, trying to skirt around the truth as best he could.

Derek seemed to believe him as a sharper scowl rested on his face.

"Why aren't you with Scott then?"

"Because he's with Allison." 

"So why aren't you at home?"

"Cause I'm here."

"It's not safe for you here." Stiles let out a chuckle and pulled open the loft door further, causing Derek to move back to let him in. 

"There's no where safer." He told him, patting his chest and walking past him to go collapse on the couch.

Derek hesitantly followed him and sat on an opposite couch, and as Stiles snuck a glance at the wolf and noticed his darkened thread slowly begin to glow a dull red. 

\---

Honestly Stiles was getting fed up with the whole being targeted thing. He was currently thrown over the shoulder of some random fae who was wanting him to join him at his side and together they could rule, or something similar to that.

Lucky for him, this fae didn't want to hurt him, he just wanted Stiles loyalty and spark, which Stiles had forgotten he had.

He looked up from the fae mans back, hearing a wolfs howl carrying over the breeze. It wasn't too far away from him, he just need to find a way to slow down the man holding him. 

He glanced up seeing some low hanging branches and let a scowl rest on his face, the amount of times his hands got damaged when he was out in the forest was unbelievable. He should just stitch gloves permanently to his hands.

Stiles used as much strength as he could and reached up to the branches, grabbing ahold of one tightly and feeling the wood splinter into his skin. His plan seemed to work as he pulled himself out the mans hold, downside meant that the sudden force of stopping meant he lost his grip and dropped to the ground, colliding hard and becoming winded. 

He let out a groan and heard thundering footsteps getting closer, the fae made a move to grab him again but was met with the force of a wolf tackling him. 

Stiles felt a forced laugh leave his chest and shuffled to sit up against a nearby tree, watching as yet again the pack took down another supernatural. 

Derek turned to him with a scowl and moved to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder and taking away his winded pain. 

"You alright?"

"Peachy." Stiles forced out, accepting Derek's hand to pull himself up. 

He had come out of this supernatural encounter with minimal damage and found that to be a success. Derek's scowl however told him otherwise, and the wolf stalked off into the forest muttering about humans and lack of survival instincts. 

\---

Stiles found that he had been lonely the past week, he was busy doing study for an important test that was coming up and there was a distinct lack of a sourwolf in his room. Usually when Stiles had to study, Derek would come and lay on his bed, reading whatever recent book he had picked up. The two of them enjoying the silence, or rather Stiles white noise muttering or rambling. 

It was pretty easy for him to put the idea together that Derek was upset about Stiles most recent kidnaping, but rather than talking about it he was being a stupid, emotionally inept, sourwolf. 

Stiles wanted to be mad at the wolf, but he couldn't when he wasn't actually sure what the man was thinking or feeling. He glanced down at the string seeing it hang loosely from his chest. 

He hadn't plucked the string since that class months ago, the same feeling of invading Derek's privacy if he were to pull on it. But Derek was being stubborn and Stiles was feeling irritable. 

He lightly pulled on the thread, hoping less force would keep the emotions to a minimum. That didn't work. He was engulfed in everything that Derek was feeling and felt himself fall from his chair in a desperate attempt of control. 

He felt Derek's guilt again, that emotion was one that never really went away, felt fear, anxiety, dread and a small amount of relief. Stiles let out a groan and pressed a hand to his chest. How that man felt so much without imploding baffled Stiles. 

What fascinated him this time was that he could tell that Derek felt a new form of guilt. The guilt was about Stiles being taken yet again and how he had almost lost him, but Derek was being stubborn and stupid so Stiles was going to go snap him out of his self pitying state. 

\---

Arriving at the loft Stiles took in a deep breath, he knew that the two of them would be yelling and he would need all the air he could get. 

He stubbornly shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed up to the loft, the door staying closed.Stiles narrowed his eyes and opened the door himself, revealing Derek turned away from him and staring out the large window. 

Stiles stayed quiet, smug smile resting on his face as he watched Dereks back tense. He knew his silence always set the wolf on edge and he was going to force Derek to make the first move.

"Go home Stiles." 

"No."

Derek let out a low growl making Stiles roll his eyes as he moved further into the loft. As Stiles got close to the table Derek turned to him, eyes glowing brilliant red.

"Scary." Stiles huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for Derek.

"Stiles go home." 

"And I already said no." 

"Why are you such a brat?"

"Why are you an idiot?" That pulled another growl from Derek who moved around the table, grabbing his collar roughly. 

"You're not safe around me." Derek's voice was slightly softer, conveying the conflict in him.

"I'm not safe around an Alpha werewolf whose saved me from multiple supernatural creatures?" 

"You're a human Stiles, you should get out of this while you can." Derek huffed out and let go of him, a weak growl leaving him as he turned away from Stiles. 

"You're kicking me out the pack?"

"Stiles you get hurt and taken all the time, its not safe for you."

"I can handle myself."

"You're weak, you're a defenseless human. You endanger the pack, you endanger yourself." Derek turned back to him, a mix of desperation and fear resting on his face.

Stiles felt his throat close up, and a sick feeling begin to roll in his stomach. His silence prompted Derek to run his hands through his hair roughly and continue talking.

"Everything about my world can kill you, including myself. Just let this go Stiles, save yourself."

Stiles felt anger and heartbreak tear at him, looking at Derek and his red eyes broke him. He wanted to leave, to forget all of this, to run and hide from the world that wouldn't give him a damn break. 

He clutched his fists tightly at his sides, contemplating leaving but the damn thread between them reminded him why he had come in the first place. 

He let out a heavy breath and shoved past Derek, stubbornly sitting on the wolfs couch.

"What are you doing?" Derek's voice was soft, full of pain and expectation. 

"I'm not leaving, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. So deal with it." He hissed, sinking back into the couch. 

Derek let out a heavy breath, collapsing into the couch next to him. Silence hanging heavy in the air between them. 

Stiles cautiously glanced to Derek, watching as Derek's end of the line twined together, becoming fully mended.

\---

Stiles felt his leg bounce as he tried to read through some dumb chemistry question. He could feel Derek thinking beside him and it was making him uncomfortable. Derek wasn't usually one for talking but if he had something to say he would spit it out, but whatever he was thinking about had caused him to sit silently for somewhere close to twenty minutes, tapping unrelentingly on the couch arm. 

"That night we argued, why did you stay?" Stiles glanced to him, eyebrow raised and biting his tongue waiting for Derek to say more. 

"I told you horrible things, so why did you stay?"

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, closing the textbook that he had not been reading at all and leaned back into Derek's couch. 

Stiles had been thinking about this for months, he had almost told Derek everything after he found out about the string, but after seeing the fraying end of Derek's thread he kept his mouth shut.

And he stayed that night because Stiles knew if he left the thread would be torn, and both of them would be left mourning.

"Do you remember the night you saved me from the hunters?" Derek nodded and Stiles could see the wolfs body tense. 

"That night in the hospital when they were operating on me my heart stopped, I'm not sure for how long, but it stopped." Stiles watched Derek closely, seeing his eyes widen and body slacken as he probably thought of Stiles near death.

Stiles stayed quiet watching as Derek stared at nothing, thoughts obviously distracting him. 

"I died, I was resuscitated and after I woke up I began seeing a red thread." Derek focused on him again, eyes wide with confusion making Stiles let out a small chuckle.

"I thought the whole lore of life, or whatever deity it is, feeling guilty for almost claiming my life early was bullshit. But I was wrong and now I see a red thread guiding me to my other half."

"What does this have to do with you staying that night?" Stiles let a heavy sigh trying to restrain himself from slapping the wolf and breaking his hand. 

"Either you are very oblivious and a absolute dunce, or you are very stubborn and self absorbed in guilt." Derek scowled at him, jaw tightening as he waited for Stiles who let out an exasperated sigh. 

"I found you at the Hale house, I wasn't worried about dying at the hands of the witch because you were coming for me, when the fae took me I knew you weren't far away so I slowed us down, I stayed that night because I need you, I care about you and I want to help you."

"So your thread is connected to me?"

"Our thread is connected together."

Derek sat quietly for a moment, and Stiles tried his best the keep his breathing and heart even. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek's voice was quiet as he looked back to Stiles, eyebrows pulled tight.

"Your end was weak and frayed, so I don't think confronting you with the whole soulmate from the universe would have done either of us any good."

"You said my end was frayed, what is it now?" 

"Its whole, twined back together. Glowing red rather than being an ashy black." Stiles smiled warmly at Derek's chest, seeing the slight confusion from Derek as he glanced downwards. 

"So we are meant to be together."

"I guess so, or this whole string thing is stupid."

"It's not." Derek said quietly, hesitantly taking Stiles' hand. 

"What do you mean by me being self absorbed in guilt?" Stiles felt a blush rude to his cheeks as he stared down at the line between them. 

He had wanted to avoid talking about the ability to feel whatever Derek felt if he were to pull on the string, but alas he couldn't. 

"When the thread first appeared I was curious and I tugged on it, I was overwhelmed with emotions which I now know are yours."

"You can feel what I feel?"

"Yes, but I feel like it invades your privacy so I don't pull on it." 

"What do you feel now?" Stiles scowled momentarily, he didn't want to pull on the thread especially in front of the person's whose emotions he felt.

The look of trust and expectation on Derek's face however gave Stiles the resolve to do it for Derek. He carefully lifted his hand, seeing Derek watch his hand curiously, and he pulled on the thread. Stiles let out a gasp, feeling himself bend over in surprise and Derek's arms wrap around him. 

Trust, hope, compassion and love overwhelmed him, wrapping him in a feeling of warmth. He glanced up to Derek seeing a small amount of concern in his eyes and let out a laugh, resting his hand on Derek's cheek. 

"For a super powered, scowling Alpha werewolf, you feel a lot." Derek blushed and glanced away making Stiles laugh loudly.

He guided Derek to look back at him and let out a content sigh, leaning forward and capturing Derek's lips, trying to covey the love and faith he had in the wolf. 

Derek let out a breathy sigh against him and pulled back slowly, eyes glowing red. Stiles chuckled and ran his thumb across the wolfs cheek, Derek's eyes widened slightly as he glanced down.

"I see it." Stiles glanced down also, watching as Derek held the thread carefully.

Derek pulled the thread and Stiles watched as Derek gasped and leaned into him. Stiles ran a hand over Derek's back waiting for the wolf to relax. 

Derek eventually looked back up to him, teary eyed and with a warm smile. 

"I'm glad you came into my life." Stiles blushed and pushed Derek back into the couch, laying on his chest.

Derek let out a warm laugh below him and Stiles smiled into Derek's chest as his arms wrapped around him.

"I'm glad you let me." Stiles felt himself begin to fall asleep, Derek's heartbeat and breathing soothing him. 

Stiles felt Derek began to run a hand through his hair, and lips press against his forehead. 

"Whenever you need me, I'm there." 


End file.
